sinrepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Post-Thrawn Dreadnoughts
Pre-Operation Shadow Hand Four Executor-class Star Dreadnaughts Whelm Night Hammer Avarice Lancet Five Mandator III-class Star Dreadnaughts Aculeus Panthac Megador Dominion Aurora Three Vengeance-class Star Dreadnaughts Vengeance Javelin 13X One Bellator-class Star Dreadnaught Bellator Two Eclipse-class Star Dreadnaughts Eclipse Eclipse II Four Allegiance-class battlecruisers Allegiance Unknown Unknown Gauntlet Admiral Delvardus - Invasion of the North Core Night Hammer Whelm Panthac Aculeus Conquest of Metellos, and then bypassing Coruscant to Alsakan down to Drearia, reinforcing the Hydian to traditional Imperial territory. The Whelm and Panthac destroy each other at Alsakan, and the Aculeus is lost at Drearia; the Night Hammer is damaged and withdrew into the Deep Core. Admiral Teradoc - Invasion of the Eastern Core Vengeance Aurora Lancet 13X The conquest of Corellia and Trellen sees half the fleet deployed to each, with Chasin standing as one of the last of the old fortress worlds besides Rendilli, Kelada and Bestine. When Civil War breaks out, the Aurora and 13X are destroyed and the Vengeance withdrew to Byss. The Lancet is damaged and hidden within the Deep Core. Admiral Harrsk - Invasion of the South Core Avarice Megador Dominion Javelin The invasion of the south Core sees all four vessels advance on Giju down and to the north up to Gandeal. The Javelin advances on Chasin and is destroyed by the defences, and the Avarice is held by Harrsk in the Deep Core. The Megador and Dominion are damaged during the Imperial Civil War but recalled to the Deep Core. The Galactic Empire When the Civil War comes to a close, Palpatine possesses the largest fleet, with forces scattered. Palpatine's Dark Empire One Bellator - Bellator One Vengeance - Vengeance One Executor - Avarice Two Eclipse's Four Allegiance's Four Sovereigns under construction Death Squadron - Avenger, Relentless, Steadfast, Chimaera, Judicator One Executor - Night Hammer (Under repair with Delvardus) Two Mandator III's - Megador and Dominion (Under repair with Harrsk) One Executor - Lancet (Under repair with Teradoc) Operation Shadow Hand The Avarice and Death Squadron lead the suppression of the Core, Colonies and Inner Rim following the destruction of the Eclipse. The completion of the Galaxy Gun is designed as the endgame of the Operation, but in the meantime the galaxy fights back. The Avarice advances down the Rimma and then Hydian to the Atravis Sector, with the Sesswenna and surrender of Yag'Dhul the strike is complete. The Judicator holds near Yag'Dhul. The Chimaera leads Teradoc's forces to Duro, while the Avenger leads Byss forces to Balmorra. The Relentless and Steadfast secure the territories between the Core and Rim. With the completion of the Galaxy Gun such stratagems become moot and with the destruction of it, the second Eclipse and the Byss Reserve, including the Bellator, Vengeance and Sovereigns, more than half of the next phase of conquest is destroyed. A much weakened Death Squadron acts as the lynchpin of the Crimson Empire, while the warlords break away and seize all four of the Star Dreadnaughts to be constructed for the next phase. Death Squadron breaks, and what is left of it flees into the Alignment. Harrsk holds forces including his Star Dreadnaught in the Atravis sector as much as the Teradocs do in the Antemeridias sectors, and when Daala usurps Delvardus, Harrsk and Teradoc she cuts off the Atravis and Antemeridian Sectors, but seizes Delvardus' Star Dreadnaught. She however misses three Star Dreadnaughts, the Megador and Dominion, secreted away by Harrsk, and the Lancet, secreted away by Teradoc. After Daala loses the Knight Hammer, Pellaeon discovers Harrsk's two Mandator III's and takes them to join with the Executor-class Reaper in the Rim, including Death Squadron remnants, and reforge the Empire. The Reaper is lost at Celanon, and the Megador and Dominion hold the Empire together as a weakened Remnant, though the Executor-class now solely belongs to the New Republic as the Lusankya and Guardian. When Daala withdraws further into the Deep Core and raises the Second Imperium she discovers the Lancet and works to restore it to full operational strength, but by then the New Republic has created its third Star Dreadnaught, the prototype Viscount, which beats the Lancet, driving the Deep Core Imperials into the Maw. With the capture of the Megador by the Galactic Alliance, the Dominion holds as the sole Star Dreadnaught in Imperial control until the Mandalorian-Verpine alliance destroys it in 41 ABY, ending the Imperial Star Dreadnaught dream but at least taking the Bounty down at the extended Battle of Roche the Dominion began.